Icy Hearts Thawed
by NovaAce
Summary: A Valentine's One Shot, despite it being months past Valentine's. Chase x Everest. This will be my first post in forever, I lost my motivation for continuing to write Fanfics, but I regained it, finding someone who favorited my first story. I hope to post more content regularly, and the series before this one I won't be tending to.
1. The 13th

Everest growled, pacing back and forth throughout the Lookout, an expression on her face that only one could describe as hatred. This caught the attention of the pups, and Rider, they all worrying about her. All, except one German Shepherd, by the name of Chase, who was preoccupied with his own ordeal. It was February 13th, and he still had no clue what to get for Skye on Valentines. He planned on Valentines to be the day he finally asked her out, if he wouldn't awkwardly speak jibberish that is. He was so caught up in his problem, he didn't even notice Everest at the Lookout for the past few days, even on missions he would be at blank, never paying attention and causing trouble, regardless the missions still being taken care of. Rider even hesitated to have Chase take care of the mission, having his brother, Ace, take his place, to which Chase didn't care, or notice for that matter. But long-story-short, Chase was busy.

Chase gasped, finally getting an idea, something to give to Skye. He rushed out of his pup house in a rush, not looking in front of him, and immediately crashing into Everest, who wasn't in the mood either. Chase lied on top of her, slowly shaking away his dizzy feeling to look down at her, "huh? Everest?"

"Get off me Chase," barked Everest aggressively, followed by a growl as she trashed under him.

Chase gasped, jumping off of the pup before he would regret it even more. "S-Sorry Everest. I should've pay-"

"I don't wanna hear it Chase," she growled and walked away, leaving Chase scared and confused. Luckily, Rocky saw the whole thing and walked over to Chase to inform him of Everest's situation.

"Dude, you shouldn't try getting close to Everest, she's been acting on edge for the past week," Rocky said shakily.

"I can see that... Wait, past week? Has she been here this long?"

"Yeah! Have you really not noticed her? Actually, you've been off your game Chase, I've never seen you so spaced out," Rocky frowned.

"Wow, I guess It was thinking Skye a Valentine's gift which got me on edge... I'm sorry, I've gotta go! Valentines is tommorow!"

"Wait, don't you wanna hear why she's like this?!"

"You can explain it to me later," shouted Chase, running off before stopping dead in his tracks as his pup tag went off, along with the rest of the pups' tags. "Great... I'll have to get her he gift later, but for now, Ryder needs us," shouted Chase, running back to the Lookout, where the others, not including Marshall and Everest waited in the elevator. He jumped in, standing next to Skye, blushing lightly as he gently brushed against her, looking to the side to avoid her, or the other pups seeing it, which didn't help with the glass reflecting his face. Of course, this moment was cut sort when Marshall came sliding in soapy sponges attached to all fours, and the pup struggling to keep his balance. He crashed into the pups, sending them all flying into the air, and in order Marshall, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble, and finally Skye were stacked, making a slightly leaning tower.

Marshall immediately noticed the slice of pizza hanging out of Rubble's mouth and immediately came up with a clever pun, "hey look, now we're the leaning tower of pizza," Marshall barked. This earned a chuckle from the whole team, minus Ace, who swiftly avoided that mishap.

"Marshall, remind me to keep everyone out of the elevator before you come sliding in, you remember last time don't you," Ace rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you spwained youw ankle, dude," Zuma smirked.

"Case and point, just a little warning," Ace sighed.

"You got it Ace," Marshall laughed, kicking off the sponges he had on his paws, and the elevator door shut. The pups slowly jumped down from the stack, top to bottom, and were taken up, where they switched into gear.

* * *

The pups, in gear, rushed over to Rider who waited patiently for the pups. They all lined up normally, Ace on the left side of Skye.

"PAW Patrol ready for action, Rider Sir," Chase recited his line.

"Thanks for making it up so fast pups, but don't worry, it's nothing too important today," said Rider, swiping his Pup Pad, revealing an animation on screen. "Mr. Porter was inflating balloons with his new balloons cart, but he accidentally filled up too many balloons, and the cart lifted into the air. It's in a tree, so for now, I'll need Marshall! Marshall will use his ladder to reach the balloons. And I'll also need Rocky, you'll climb up his ladder and use something to pop the balloons, just enough so that it'll slowly decend back to the ground."

"Ready for a rough, rough rescue!"

"Green means go!"

"Great, PAW Patrol is on a roll," shouted Ryder, rushing to his pole and sliding down, where Marshall and Rocky took the slide, leaving Ace, Skye, Chase, Zuma, and Rubble.

"Well, I've gotta go do some errands," Chase said neveously, trying not to attract attention to himself, running to the slide before he was stopped yet again, this time by Skye.

"Chase, we need to have a talk about Everest."

"O-Oh, uhm, sure thing," he said nervously.

"It's been a week since Jake was supposed to return from his trip to Asia, but he still hasn't returned, and that's putting Everest on edge. We're worried about her, and we we're wondering if you could try and do something about it, we're all busy tomorrow," Skye sighed.

"O-Oh, sure, I can... Wait, you guys are all busy tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Ace is staying over at Roxie's to avoid being asked out, Rubble is spending tomorrow with a pug at Jake's Mountain, Rocky is hanging out with Roxie and Ace, Zuma will be kitesurfing with a golden retriever, Marshall will be spending his time with his parents, and Ryder will be with Katie cause she's his Valentines."

"B-But, what about you then?"

"Oh, I've got a hot date with a Corgy that I wouldn't miss for the world, he asked me out last week, and I had no other plans," Skye giggled.

The pups looked to Skye, all jaws dropped. From Skye, they looked to Chase, they all knew his heart had probably broken into a million pieces after hearing this, which it mostly did.

"O-Oh, U-Uhm... I-I'll see what I can do," Chase made his best smile, holding back tears.

"Thanks Chase, I'll be sure to repay you," Skye giggled cheerfully, walking to the elevator and taking it down. Chase glanced to the slide, frozen.

"Chase... I'm sorry," Ace sighed, gently patting Chase's back.

"I-Its fine, Ace, I-I just need a moment to process this..." Chase slowly made his way to the slide, feeling like a whole minute, despite him only being about six inches away, and sliding down. The pups exchanged glances, all realising Chase would probably isolate himself from the others, which was true. As soon as the pup entered his pup house, he shut the door, and no one heard from him, till the next day.

The next afternoon, Ace got up from his pup house. No one was there, seeing the whole team had other plans, all except Everest however, who was looking down, in her pup house, legs folded. Chase held an envelope in his mouth. He slowly made his way towards Everest's pup house, it was convinently placed across from him, but he still took awhile to actually make it there. Once there, he placed the envelope down in front of her, then taking a seat.

Everest looked down at the envelope and then back at Chase, "what is it," she growled.

"Just read it," Chase sighed, rolling his eyes.

She groaned, but slowly ripped the top off the envelope and pulled the letter inside of it out, unfolding it just to see the words: "from Jake." This immediately made her bolt up, "Jake?!"

"Just read," Chase sighed.

Everest gulped, but slowly began to read aloud, so he could hear.

"Hey Everest, it's me, Jake, and I just wanted to start off by saying, I'm so sorry for not being there. I know you've probably been affected the most by my absence. I said I would be there, but I got caught up in some things, and one thing led to another. But the point is, I should be able to get there soon, and once I do get back, I'll be sure to cook up an all you can eat, liver buffet, just for you. Just stay safe with Ryder and the Pups, and try not to cause them any trouble, I'll be back soon, just you wait!"

Reading this put her to tears, tears of joy streamed down her face. She dropped the letter and immediately rushed to Chase, hug-tackling him, almost knocking him over, "I-I'm so sorry for being such a jerk for the past week, I-I was just on the edge, and... And..."

Chase sighed, pulling her face to his chest and letting her cry in it. But he would never tell her that it was him to wrote the letter. He wanted to her to ease up, and not to worry, hoping the letter would help. Of course, she would find out eventually if Jake came back without making her that liver buffet like Chase said in the letter, but he didn't want to worry about that, not for now at least. He sighed, frown lifting into a smile as the Husky continued to weep into his chest. "Are you done yet," asked Chase, feeling a bit soft by letting her cry into him.

"Y-Yes," Everest sighed, pulling out of his chest and letting go of him. "T-Thank you for giving me the letter, I was starting to think he was dead," she sighed.

Chase flinched, hoping Jake wasn't dead, putting his own life on the line by giving Everest false hope. He was certain the husky would find out and flat out kill him. He could only hope that Jake was alive, for his own safety.

Everest sighed, wiping her eyes with a paw and then looking to Chase, "don't you have plans with someone? I-I mean it's Valentine's after all."

"Skye had other plans," Chase sighed, looking down.

"Oh... Oh no..." Everest quickly pulled him into another hug, rubbing his back with her paw. He didn't resist, only accepting the hug, and coming to terms that he and Skye were just not meant to be. He slowly moved his paws to hug Everest, but stopped, being licked on the cheek by the Husky, a small blush coming to his face as he looked down to her, surprised.

"If you want, you can spend Valentines with me... Besides, Marshall doesn't look like he's interested in a relationship, I mean, c'mon, the guy spends Valentines with his parents," Everest giggled.

"..."

"Chase?"

"That sounds like a great idea," Chase quickly hugged her back. Everest yelped in surprised, but soon higher back, laughing.

From there, the two spent Valentines together, and maybe the two could sprout into something more then friends. Luckily for Chase, Jake did come back the following day, meaning he wouldn't of been frozen to death by the paws of an enraged husky, but he did hide during the mention of a liver buffet, which was pretty clear that Chase forged the note, but Everest would get her revenge, eventually~


	2. Everest's Revenge

**_AN: I know I stated that this would just be a simple one shot, but I had several ideas for a part 2, and so here I am. To be fair, this chapter is a bit short, but here it is anyways._**

* * *

Everes giggled, slowly escorting Chase out of his pup house. A sock was put around his nose to prevent him finding out where they were going using his amazing sense of smell. She slowly led him towards the bridge, being extra careful, not wanting the pup to accidentally fall off and drown, although it was very unlikely. She brushed against him, letting him get a sense of what direction she was heading, to which he would follow. After a minute or two of traversing the bridge, she slowly brung him to Katie's shop, making sure not to activate the automatic doors, instead, bringing him in from the back, a much more sneaky route. She pushed him inside of the shop, and shut the door behind her, smirking deveously. She had already set up an arrangement with Katie, so they technically weren't sneaking in the store... Well, they were, but for good reason.

Everyest smiled, the coast being clear. She walked behind Chase, a big pool of icy water in front of him. "So Chase, remember Valentines Day?"

"Oh, yeah. That's when we started hanging out much more frequently," Chase smiled, oblivious to what was going on.

"Yep. And do you remember that terrible mood I was in, the week leading up to that," she smirked.

"Yeah, but then Jake sent you a letter, and that lifted your spirit," he chuckled.

She giggled, "hehe, yep. Well, except for one thing," she smiled devilishly. "I know you forged the letter Chase," she smirked.

A chill was sent down Chase's spine, hearing Everest, letting out an audible gulp, slowly removing his blindfold to see the pool of icy water. "What the?"

Everest smirked before running at him, using all of her strength to shove him into the pool, successful in doing so.

"BWAH," shouted Chase, being shoved into the freezing cold waters. It felt like -10000° degrees inside, despite it being impossible, regardless, it was cold, very cold. He grunted, rushing to escape the water, but slipping and falling due to the ice cubes under him. Everest only giggled, watching him struggle to escape the icy death trap.

Chase, after a minute or so, finally escaped the trap, shivering rapidly, teeth chattering. Everest laughed, looking at the pup, finding her revenge a big win on her end. Chase was still too cold to even say a word.

Everest sighed, thinking enough was enough, dragged a blanket over, then drapping it over Chase's backside. Chase pulled the blanket close to him, letting out a loud sneeze, mumbling swears under his breath.

"That's why you don't trick me Chase, I always find out. You didn't even sound like Jake in the letter," she smirked.

"N-N-Noted," Chase managed to say, still shivering.

Everest laughed, "I think you got what you deserved, but now it's time to warm you up," she smiled sympathetically. She walked over before nuzzling up to his chest, catching Chase off guard. He looked down to her, watching her tail wag, and Everest smile. He blushed, although the blush wasn't too visible, thankfully. He could feel his own heart beat, feeling... Warm.

Everest continued to nuzzle into his fur, enjoying it herself. She noticed his heartbeat, which she placed her ear to his chest to hear. She giggled, looking up to give his cheek a lick. He gasped, looking away, "w-why'd you have to go and do that for," he muttered aloud.

She laughed, then giving him a small kick to his foreleg. "Stop being so easy to make blush," she giggled.

He flinched, this only making the current blush grow. "Ngh! I'm so getting payback!"

"Ha! I'd like to see you try," she smirked, walking away, waving her tail in the air proudly and she made it to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Chase got up, rushing over. He quickly jumped in front of her, smirking.

"Oh? Does Chase-y want a challenge," she snickered, followed by licking her lips.

Chase smirked, running at her. Everest readied herself, quickly stepping to the right. Chase was one step ahead of her though, quickly tackling her, already knowing she would try and attempt it. He successfully tackled her, and pinned her onto her back, standing over her, smirk plastered onto his face.

"Wow, nice job Chase, but that was weak," she giggled.

"Of course, besides, we haven't gotten to the best part," he turned himself around, still standing over her.

"W-Wait, Zuma didn't tell you, d-did he?!"

"That you're ticklish right here," he said, gently rubbing her belly, causing a light giggle to escape Everest, "yep!"

"N-No, p-please don't," she begged.

"Sorry Everest, but I need payback," he smirked. He used his hind paws to hold her down, now quickly rubbing her belly in a circular motion.

"Bwahahahahahaha, p-please, hahahah, C-Chase," she bursted out laughing.

"Not until I see tears," he said aloud, continuing, laughing himself.

"N-No, hahahahahahahaha, p-please! Hahah, I-I, hahahaha, beg of you!"

He continued, ignoring her cries, only looking back occasionally to see if she stated to tear up. Not too long later would he see the pup start crying out loud, "C-Chase, p-please! Hahahaha!"

Chase smirked, stopping, and slowly jumping off the pup. Everest lied on the floor, trying to catch her breath, tail slowly coming to a halt. Chase laughed, gently nudging her side. "N-No, p-please, n-no more," Everest whimpered.

"Don't worry, you're safe. Just know I only made the note to help you cheer up, that payback was totally uncalled for," Chase sighed.

"Y-Yea... I'm sorry, I guess I was just mad about the buffet part, but in my defense, you shouldn't of done that. I mean, what if Jake never came back..."

"Yeah, I figured that after you read the letter, I could only of hoped," Chase sighed.

"Well, I'm sorry for throwing you in the icy water," Everest looked away.

"And I'm sorry for tickle torturing you," Chase sighed, walking over to Everest, gently nudging under her head. Everest flinched at the sudden contact, but soon accepted it. "Are we good?"

"Yeah, we're good," Everest smiled, soon nuzzling the pup back.

Chase smiled, then helping the pup up, the two walking out of the door they came in, and making their way back to the Lookout.

Everest leaned on Chase on the trip there, and Chase allowed it, finding comfort in her fur. A smile was lit on both their faces as they walked back. The other pups caught onto the smiles they've been giving each other. Marshall even concluded that they were dating, all though nothing was official. They could only assume things for now...


End file.
